


Fascination

by cyaniic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Buff Iwa, Cracking Open A Cold One With The Boys, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is a space nerd, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaniic/pseuds/cyaniic
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally confessed to each other after high school ended, and their relationship formed into what most would classify as an annoyance. The kissing, hugging, and sappy talk that came with new couples burdens their old volleyball friends, but means everything to the two of them.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fluffy iwaoi fic, im sorry ive procrastinated on my other klance series :V ill try and update that one soon, but enjoy this one before that~

It was late at night, half of the group of friends were too drunk to tell what time it was, and the other half were too relaxed or preoccupied to care. It was warm, but not warm enough to be uncomfortable, and the wind made it the perfect night for Makki and Mattsun to invite their college friends over and hang out like they used to back in high school. 

Makki moved in with Mattsun soon after they got into a relationship after high school, and their house was the go-to meet up place within their group of friends which consisted of only old volleyball teammates. Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally confessed their feelings, after years of pining, and became the much feared annoying couple that everybody feared they would be.   
Well, in their eyes, it was love.

"Onward, my noble steed!"

"Did you just call me steed?"

"Shut the fuck up and go already." Oikawa kicked Iwaizumi's sides gently and impatiently as he leaned against the other boy's back while being held up by him. It was a miracle his Iwa-chan even agreed to do this with him, but he was loving it and was going to make the most of this rare situation.

Iwaizumi began sprinting with a smirk on his face, causing Oikawa to panic and hold on even tighter. 

"Like this?" He asked sarcastically. Oikawa's only response was obnoxious laughter as he brought his head down to press against Iwaizumi's right shoulder. Makki, Mattsun, and Kunimi all sat and watched from the patio as the couple raced around the lawn laughing like idiots.

"They look so damn stupid." Makki scoffed.

"They are stupid." Kunimi smiled and shook his head.

Kindaichi came out the back door with two glasses of what looked like water, but was probably vodka, and sat down next to Makki with the rest of the group.

"They still at it?" He asked. 

"See for yourself." Makki grabbed one of the glasses from Mattsun and took a drink. 

The two were now stumbling about, Oikawa still giggling like crazy, until Iwaizumi finally kneeled down to lay Oikawa down on the soft grass, both of them out of breath. He looked down at his boyfriend who's arms were sprawled out beside him and smiled softly, leaning down close to his face, but stopped before their lips could meet. 

"Can I…kiss you?" Iwaizumi said in that low raspy voice that drove Oikawa insane every time he spoke. He had the tendency to want to ask Oikawa for permission before doing anything intimate with him. Oikawa didn't mind, it was actually kind of cute in his opinion.

Oikawa grinned and nodded slowly, a Their gentle embrace turned into even more of a passionate experience when Oikawa reached up and wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi's neck to bring him down closer to where he was laying. The two tuned out any other noises or sights that distracted them and only focused on the sensation of one another's lips.

They enveloped passionately for a brief moment until they were interrupted by the group behind them. There were whistles, gagging noises, and the repeated phrase "get a room" directed towards them. The two slowly stood up, brushed themselves off, and made their way over to the others. 

"We're…gonna go up to the roof. Oikawa says there's some comet that--"

He was interrupted. "Uh, some comet? The Hartley Comet only appears every 56 years within a close range of Earth that we can see with the naked eye, so--"

Iwaizumi groaned and covered his boyfriend's mouth before he could ramble on anymore. "Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. Anyways we'll be back before anyone leaves. Come get us if you need anything." 

"Mkay."   
"Have fun." 

"You guys should really come see it. It's a rare astrological phenomenon that--" Iwaizumi turned and dragged Oikawa away by his wrist before he could finish ruining their alone time. He waved to the group while still walking away, Oikawa trailing behind, until they were at the front of the house. 

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!"

"Shut your face and I might not 'accidentally' drop you off of this roof." He stepped up onto the back of Mattsun's truck so he could pull himself up onto the roof. As soon as he got up, Oikawa reached his hands up toward him from the truck and was pulled up alongside Iwaizumi. The two sighed and found a place to lay down while breathing in the slightly cooler air. 

"So when is this…Hailey Comet supposed to be here?" Iwaizumi laced his fingers together on his chest and squinted as he gazed up at the stars.

"Um, first of all, it’s the Hartley Comet. And second of all wait a fucking second, we just got up here." Oikawa pulled out his phone and checked the time. "It's 3:50 right now, and the comet comes at 4:10. We've got 20 minutes to spare." He put his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie, laid down, and snuggled close enough to Iwaizumi that he drape his arms over the other's chest. 

The two of them didn't have any better ideas than to simply sit, share body heat, and stare up at the night sky from up on top of their friend's roof. Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi breathing slow steady breaths. He could hear his partner's heartbeat, a constant deep pounding from just under Iwaizumi's chest. This beat had put him to sleep multiple times in the past. 

"Do you want to listen to music…?" Oikawa spoke up softly after a few minutes of staring and silence. He needed something to do while they both waited, being the impatient and fidgety person he always was. Iwaizumi knew this too.

"Sure." Was the short response he got. Without looking away from the star covered sky above them, Oikawa reached for his phone and pressed play on the playlist of songs he almost always had open. The song Karma Police by Radiohead began to play quietly until he turned the volume up to an average but comfortable setting. He set his phone beside them and then placed his hands back where they had been draped around his boyfriend's chest. 

Iwaizumi began involuntarily humming along to the lyrics that played from the song, as was a habit of his that Oikawa slowly became aware of whenever the two listened to music together, which was pretty often now that he thought about it. Oikawa tapped his finger along to the slow but catchy beat of the song, listening intently to his partner's deep voice that went along with the familiar song lyrics. He began to get drowsy, the atmosphere being almost too much for his eyelids to stay open. Before his eventual drift into sleep, Oikawa felt Iwaizumi lace his fingertips into the strands of his hair, stroking the top of his head, which was all Oikawa needed to finally pass out.

It seemed like a full eight hours of sleep had passed in his mind instead of a short 20 minutes. Maybe it was because of how late at night, or rather morning, it had gotten, or the fact that he felt so comfortable and at home whenever Iwaizumi was around him. But he was awoken suddenly, being shoved over and over by what he discovered was Iwaizumi trying to wake him up.

"Iwa-chan…what--" 

"Wake up, dumbass, you're gonna miss it. Look." Iwaizumi quickly reached over and grabbed Oikawa's phone, which was still playing music before he paused it, and showed him the screen. "It's already 4:10. Come on, sit up." It flattered Oikawa how hurriedly Iwaizumi wanted him to get up and see this, because he knew how passionate he was about it. That's one thing that drew them together in the first place, and he was glad his Iwa-chan hadn't changed at all. Oikawa slowly sat up, still drowsy, with help from his partner.

Iwaizumi leaned in close to Oikawa to make up for the warmth that was absent from the air, rested his chin on Oikawa's shoulder, and whispered, "Look." The two looked up, and just like Oikawa said, a bright glint of light flew across the night sky. It was a color mixed with red and bright blue and left a golden streak across the sky where it flew. Oikawa sighed and leaned back against Iwaizumi.

"Was it what you had hoped it'd be?" Iwaizumi whispered close to Oikawa's ear. He sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks for putting up with me and coming to watch it." He looked away. "And I'm sorry I fell asleep. You must be--" He wasn't able to finish his rambling before Iwaizumi reached his arms around Oikawa's waist and grabbed both of his hands. Oikawa turned to face him, and then looked down at their clasped hands. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. It was a habit of his to overanalyze things, but Iwaizumi knew this and responded with a chuckle.

"You can…stop apologizing now. I'm not mad at you for wanting to see some space shit, I know you're into that stuff." He brought his cold hand up to Oikawa's face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Oikawa looked him in the eyes with a half embarrassed and half joyful gaze. He leaned forward and rested his head on Iwaizumi's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Iwaizumi returned the gesture by embracing his partner as well until they both looked eye to eye again, and leaned in instinctively. 

The kiss was more calm and paced than their little show earlier that night, which was cut short by their friends reactions, and had Oikawa melting against his equally entranced partner. These moments made anything else going on in their lives seem completely irrelevant, where they were, what they were doing, who they were with. None of it mattered when Iwaizumi's hands ran through Oikawa's soft, wavy hair or when Oikawa traced Iwaizumi's toned back muscles with his hands. 

"W-We should…go back now…" Oikawa struggled to breath out between Iwaizumi dragging his mouth up to press their lips together for the hundredth time. 

"Mmm…" Iwaizumi hummed against Oikawa's lips before slowly pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Do you really want to go back? Or can we…" He inched his cold hands up Oikawa's hoodie and stroked the soft skin, which earned him a surprised response from his partner. 

"Iwa--ngh…chan, stop it." He giggled quietly but it still made Iwaizumi smile. 

"I'm just kidding. Sorry…" He looked down half embarrassed and brought his hands back from under Oikawa's clothes. "But yeah, let's go back and meet up with the others." Oikawa nodded, his face still flushed pink. Iwaizumi teased him too much, it was always something different, but Oikawa accepted it as a form of affection. They walked back around the house hand-in-hand where they saw that Makki and Mattsun were the only two left sitting, chatting together.

"Where did the other two idiots go?" Iwaizumi called out while him and Oikawa were still walking over to the back patio. Mattsun looked up and smiled.

"They left a while ago. Did you two lovebirds not see them leave the driveway right in front of you? Or were you too busy with your hands wrapped around each other's dicks to notice?"

"Oh fuck off." Oikawa shoved Mattsun and laughed when the two rejoined the group. "Like hell we'd do it on your roof. I'm too classy for that, right Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi looked at him, and then to Mattsun. He smirked and crossed his arms. "You sure weren't worried about 'class' when you begged me to 'take you right then and there' in the Ikea parking lot."

"Holy shit--" Makki's eyes widened and he burst into a fit of laughter along with his partner. Oikawa began shoving Iwaizumi.

"Hajime how could you! That-that was one time, and…and--guys shut the fuck up!" He covered his face with the sleeves of his hoodie in embarrassment as the others mocked him. Their relationships with each other were like this all the time, making crude jokes or pretending they hated each other, it was like this with them ever since high school and they were all used to it. 

Iwaizumi rested his arm across Oikawa's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are…" Oikawa was beyond spiteful, but he leaned against his boyfriend anyways. The couples said their goodbyes to one another and Oikawa and Iwaizumi got in their car for the long ride home. Even though Oikawa had just fallen asleep earlier, he fell dead asleep in the car to the slow music that was playing on the radio. Iwa-chan didn't mind having to carry Oikawa out of the car to their room, even if he was pretty fucking heavy. 

He climbed in bed alongside his partner, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's curled up body and fell asleep holding him in his arms.


End file.
